La aventura de Black Hayate
by Loricchi
Summary: "Soy Black Hayate. Mis días son tranquilos y felices con Riza, mi dueña. Siempre la echo de menos cuando se va, ¡pero después siempre vuelve y jugamos! Un momento... ¿qué es eso de ahí? ¡Oh,no! Tengo que ayudar a Riza."


_¡Hola! Os presento este pequeño cuento que tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo (bueno, semana y pico o así xD) Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho._

 _FMA no me pertenece y es un manga genial, ¡así que apoyadlo!_

* * *

 **La aventura de Black Hayate**

Me despierto con el pitido de todos los días, asustado. Levanto la cabeza y veo que ha salido el Sol. Estiro mis patas y miro hacia la cama. Riza se revuelve entre las sábanas, pero se resiste a levantarse. Ha vuelto a dormir con ese humano de pelo negro. Creo que se llama Roy. A veces viene por casa. Sigue dormido profundamente y veo que mi dueña se abraza a su espalda.

\- Tenemos que levantarnos… despierta… - dice, muy, muy bajito, a su oído.

El humano empieza a roncar y Riza pone una cara molesta. La misma cara que ponía cuando me comía su comida. Se está enfadando con el humano. ¿Si le despierto yo mismo se enfadará? ¡No! Claro que no se enfadará. Salto a la cama, moviendo la cola con alegría, y me pongo a ladrar. Riza sonríe y se incorpora. Me acaricia. Le pego un lametón en la mejilla.

\- Ahora a él – me pide, guiñando el ojo y señalando a su compañero.

¡Hecho! Salto sobre la cara del humano idiota y se la lamo hasta que despierta, entre quejidos. ¡Encima que obedezco órdenes! Tonto desagradecido…

\- Hayate, maldito… - me dice, acariciando mi cabeza – Buenos días, preciosa – le da un beso a Riza -. Me he quedado frito – estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras bosteza.

\- Pues si no nos damos prisa, llegarás tarde – apunta mi dueña -. Dúchate, anda, que hago mientras el desayuno – hace ademán de levantarse, pero Roy agarra la manga de su pijama y tira de ella -. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dúchate tú y yo hago el desayuno – pide.

\- ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que solo sabes hacer arroz? – sonríe.

\- He mejorado, ¡sé hacer cereales! – responde, sacando pecho. ¿Cereales? ¿Qué será eso?

Riza se empieza a reír y yo me pongo a saltar, contento. Si ella ríe, yo soy feliz. Salto de la cama y ella se va a esa cosa que siempre suelta agua.

\- Gracias, Roy – ríe, cerrando la puerta.

Me giro a mirar al hombre, que se empieza a vestir. Ladro porque tengo hambre.

\- ¿Y tú qué? – me dice - ¿Te gustan los cereales?

No sé qué responder así que bajo mi cola y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, ladeando la cabeza. Se ríe y me dice:

\- Te pondré tu comida de siempre.

El hombre ya se ha ido hace un rato y Riza me abraza antes de irse. Me dice lo de siempre "Pórtate bien". Todavía no lo entiendo, pero ladro para hacerle saber que su casa está en buenas manos.

Siempre me he preguntado dónde irá tan pronto por las mañanas y por qué siempre espera a que Roy no esté. Parece que le quiere mucho, pero ¿no le gustará caminar con él? Soy un perro muy curioso, me gustaría saberlo.

Me pongo a pasear por la casa y me entretengo mordiendo uno de mis juguetes, un hueso blandito que hace ruido. No sabía que los huesos también podían ser tan mullidos. Al rato me aburro un poco. Quiero salir, pero si no está Riza no puedo. Eso sí que lo sé. Una vez me escapé y se enfadó mucho…

Huelo algo de comida. ¿Me habrá preparado su pastel de carne? Levanto la mirada y veo algo sobre la mesa. Salto y eso es lo que huele a comida: una bolsita… ¡Es la bolsita que siempre se lleva! Seguro que ahí está su almuerzo. ¿Y si le pasa algo por no comer? Alimentarse es importante…

Cojo la bolsa con la boca y miro hacia la puerta. Creo que está un poco entreabierta. Igual se la puedo llevar…

Soy un perro fiel y quiero mucho a Riza. Ella haría lo mismo por mí, así que ¡voy a buscarla!

El rastro de mi dueña me lleva hasta un enorme edificio de piedra blanca con un dragón dibujado sobre una bandera. Me da algo de miedo, ¿habrá dragones ahí dentro? ¡No importa! Soy un perro pequeño pero fuerte y ¡mi misión es más importante que cualquier enemigo!

Mientras avanzo hacia la puerta, me encuentro con mucha gente que lleva la misma ropa que Riza. Eso significa que he llegado a mi destino. Una chica de cabello corto, gafas y falda se acerca a mí y se agacha. La miro: ¡ojalá me acaricie!

\- Este perrito me suena – dice la chica -. ¿Te has perdido? – alarga la mano para tocarme. Muevo la cola, alegre.

\- ¡Sheska! – la llama una voz. Es un tipo enorme con una especie de churro de pelo rubio en la frente – ¡Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca!

\- ¡Sí, señor Armstrong! – responde ella. El señor se acerca. Me da algo de miedo así que salgo corriendo - ¡Ah! El perrito…

\- ¿Perrito? No hay ningún perrito – dice él – Sheska, ¡si has dormido mal… yo te llevo en brazos! – veo cómo la levanta y la mujer chilla, pero no le hace daño así que no me preocupo más y sigo buscando a mi dueña.

Entro en el edificio y me pongo a caminar por los pasillos. Todos se me quedan mirando: es porque soy muy guapo. Algunas personas se agachan y me acarician. Intento encontrar alguna cara conocida. Entonces, un tipo alto, delgado, de pelo bastante claro que lleva una especie de palito que suelta humo en la boca se agacha y me mira fijamente. Mi instinto me dice que corra.

\- Oye… - me dice - ¿no eres el perro de la Capitana Hawkeye? ¿Qué llevas ahí? – alarga la mano hacia la bolsa de comida. ¡Eso sí que no! Le gruño y me aparto – Vale, vale, chico – dice, levantando las manos -. Igual debería llevarte con tu dueña…

No me fío de ese tipo. Me dan ganas de hacerme pis en su pie, pero en vez de eso me cuelo entre sus piernas y salgo corriendo. Ahora que recuerdo, creo que la primera vez que me vio quería comerme… He hecho bien en irme.

Mis patas me llevan por un largo pasillo. Empiezo a agobiarme, no encuentro el rastro de Riza y esto parece un laberinto. Me detengo y descanso un poco, tumbado en el suelo. ¿Habré hecho mal en venir?

No pasan ni cinco minutos (bueno, en tiempo de perro) cuando escucho una voz suave y amable.

\- ¿Hayate? – dice - ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?

Abro los ojos y veo a un chico joven, bajito, de pelo negro y gafas. ¡Es el que me encontró! Seguro que él puede conducirme hasta Riza. Me pongo de pie sobre mis patas traseras y apoyo las delanteras en sus rodillas. Ladro diciendo "¡Llévame, llévame!".

\- Ay… qué cosa tan bonita – sonríe y me acaricia -. ¿Y qué llevas en la boca? – mira a la bolsita de Riza – Bueno, sea lo que sea, tengo que llevarte con Hawkeye...

\- ¡Sargento Fuery! – dice una voz anciana detrás de él - ¿Jugando en horas de trabajo? ¿Quién es ese perrito? – le observo. Es un señor de mirada taimada y enorme bigote blanco. Me resulta algo familiar, me recuerda a alguien, pero a la vez siento que no debo fiarme de él. Se agacha y simplemente le miro moviendo la colita. Creo que prefiero caerle bien.

\- Señor Grumman… - comienza Fuery, con voz dubitativa, mientras hace el saludo militar – Es el perro de su nie… de la Capitana Hawkeye. No sé cómo ha llegado hasta aquí.

\- ¡Jo, jo, jo! – se ríe y me acaricia - ¡No pensé que te conocería, pequeño bribón! Y menos en el cuartel… Eres un buen perro. ¿Te interesaría ser mi "pata" derecha? – guiña un ojo.

No entiendo de qué me está hablando, así que ladeo la cabeza y mis colmillos aprietan todavía más fuerte la bolsita de Riza, por si acaso. Fuery se agacha para cogerme, pero entonces veo una figura de cabello claro, como el de mi dueña, a lo lejos. ¡Es ella! Antes de que pueda decir nada más, salgo corriendo y ladrando a su encuentro.

\- ¡Hayate! – exclama Fuery – Pero si ésa no es…

\- ¡Cómo nos vamos a divertir! – ríe el anciano, aplaudiendo.

Llego hasta Riza y apoyo mis patas en su pierna derecha. Ahora que me fijo, qué raro que lleve el pelo suelto…

Cuando la mujer se gira, me asusto y doy un salto hacia atrás. ¡No es Riza! Tiene los ojos azules y los labios muy gruesos. Parece enfadada, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

\- ¿Un perro? ¿En el cuartel? – se agacha y me mira fijamente, levantando una ceja - ¿Quién es tu dueño? Pareces un buen ejemplar… - se incorpora y mira a su compañero, un hombre de tez oscura y cabello muy claro – Miles, si no tiene dueño nos lo llevamos a Briggs. Tiene aspecto de soportar bien el frío.

\- A la orden, señora – responde -. Sin embargo… puede ser de alguien del cuartel.

\- Pues habrá que buscarlo. Quizá sea del incompetente de Mustang – me coge en brazos y no sé qué hacer. Me agito, intentando escapar. Agacho la cabeza. Empiezo a ponerme triste… ¿dónde estará Riza? – Sé un buen perro. Vamos a ayudarte – me acaricia suavemente y me tranquilizo un poco.

Entonces siento un olor familiar. Dos jóvenes rubios de estatura similar doblan la esquina y caminan en dirección hacia la mujer que me sostiene. El de cabello más corto me reconoce enseguida:

\- ¡Hayate! – exclama y corre hacia mí – Perdón, General Armstrong – hace el saludo militar - ¿Por qué está aquí el perro de la teniente? – este niño huele a gato que alimenta. ¡Claro! Es el chico de los gatos.

\- ¿La teniente? ¿A quién se refiere? – pregunta, levantando una ceja.

\- Al… - dice el otro chico, llegando a su altura. Saluda a la mujer y a su compañero– La teniente ahora es capitana. La Capitana Hawkeye – puntualiza.

\- ¡Ah, claro! – asiente - Sí, es su perro, General Armstrong.

\- Entiendo… - me mira algo decepcionada – Una lástima. Miles, buscaremos un perro cuando volvamos a Briggs.

\- Claro, señora – contesta, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Y vosotros… ¿vais a ver a la Capitana? Yo ya estaba yéndome de aquí… Me haríais un favor si se lo devolvierais – me levanta y hace ademán de entregarme a Al.

\- ¡Sí! – me recoge entre sus brazos y me aprieta contra su pecho – Tenemos que ir a hablar con el Coronel Mustang… ¡Ah! ¿Ahora es General, Ed? – se gira hacia el otro joven.

\- A ése como si lo llamas cadete – responde, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Me cae bien tu hermano – sonríe la General -. Bueno, pues aquí nos despedimos. Un gusto veros en tan buena forma – añade y se va con Miles.

Ed y Al caminan por el pasillo hablando entre ellos sobre "la cara que pondrá el bastardo del Coronel cuando se entere" y "¿qué habrá pasado para que Hayate se escape?". Miran con interés mi bolsita. Seguro que se han dado cuenta de mi secreto… y ojalá sea así, porque entonces me llevarán con Riza.

Llegan a una enorme puerta, tocan dos veces, y una voz profunda les dice "Adelante". Se sonríen y entran al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Pero si son los hermanos Elric! – dice Roy, sentado en una silla que parece muy cómoda, y con cara de acabar de despertarse - ¡Alphonse – se levanta y se dirige a nosotros -, qué bien te ve… ¿Hayate?! – me mira.

\- ¿Cómo? – dice una voz femenina. ¡Es Riza! Se levanta y camina rápido hacia nosotros - ¡Hayate! – me recoge de los brazos de Al y me abraza - ¿Qué ha pasado, Alphonse? ¿Por qué está aquí? – parece muy preocupada…

\- No lo sabemos – responde el chico, encogiéndose de hombros -. Se ve que ha estado rondando por el cuartel, hasta hace un momento lo tenía la General Armstrong.

\- Nos ha pedido que te lo trajéramos – dice Ed -. Además, parece que tiene algo para ti – señala la bolsita.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No es la tortilla que te…? - comienza Roy. A Riza le entra un ataque de tos – Es decir… - se lleva la mano al mentón – la tortilla que te traes todos los días para almorzar… ¿no?

\- ¡Ah, sí! – dice, cogiendo la bolsa de mi boca. Roy suspira aliviado. Después Riza me deja en el suelo y se agacha para ponerse a mi altura – Black Hayate – me dice, señalándome -, gracias por traerme la comida… pero – oh, oh, creo que estoy en problemas – no vuelvas a salir solo de casa. ¿Entendido? – frunce el ceño.

Creo que ha querido decir que no tengo que escaparme otra vez. Agacho la colita y Riza me acaricia y dice "No estoy enfadada". ¡Eso es bueno! Ladro alegremente.

\- Bien está lo que bien acaba – dice Ed, estirándose -. ¡Ah! No os he contado por qué estamos aquí.

\- Cierto – asiente Roy -, ¿a qué se debe que regrese mi mayor dolor de cabeza? ¿Habéis destrozado algo? ¿No estabais investigando por ahí? Venga, ¿en qué lío estáis ahora? – pregunta, con cierto tono de burla.

\- Nos hemos reunido esta semana para intercambiar resultados – responde Alphonse, mientras a Ed se le hincha la vena de la frente -, pero mi hermano os quiere contar una cosa.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Ed? – pregunta Riza, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

\- Suéltalo, Acero – ordena él.

Entonces el chico muestra el dorso de su mano izquierda y veo que algo reluce en su dedo anular con un brillo plateado. ¡Qué bonito!

\- ¡Edward! – exclama Riza, llevándose las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

\- ¡La madre que…! – comienza Roy, con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡¿A quién has engañado?!

No lo entiendo, pero parece que ha pasado algo increíble y muy bueno, así que me pongo a saltar alrededor de Ed.

\- ¡A Winry! – responde, orgulloso – Nos casamos en diciembre, ¿cómo os quedáis?

\- Muchas felicidades, Ed – sonríe Riza, dándole un abrazo. Roy le observa con la ceja izquierda levantada y expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¿Es envidia lo que percibo? – dice Ed, creo que intenta hacer enfadar a Roy… y lo está consiguiendo - ¿Cuánto llevas soltero, General Cerilla? – lo rodea con el brazo - ¿Acaso las mujeres te rechazan? – le dice al oído.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – responde Roy, enfadado, apartándose de él - ¡En realidad, yo…!

A Riza le vuelve a entrar la tos. ¿Estará enferma? Alphonse los mira a ambos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Capitana, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Ed - ¡Ah! Claro, seguro que es porque este cretino – señala a Roy – te ha pedido una cita y tú se la has negado – mira de reojo a Roy y sonríe.

\- Maldito crío de hojalata… te voy a… - acerca las yemas de sus dedos, ¡parece que va a chasquearlos! ¡Eso no es bueno! Me pongo a ladrar para avisarle.

\- Edward – comienza Riza, muy seria -, las relaciones entre militares no están permitidas así que agradecería que no dijeras ese tipo de cosas en alto para evitar rumores.

\- Ah, perdón – se frota la nuca, avergonzado -. Solo quería molestar a la antorcha humana, ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza que algo así fuera verdad – sonríe ampliamente -, ¿no crees, Al?

\- ¿Eh? – parece que acaba de salir de sus pensamientos - ¡Ah! No, no, para nada – sonríe.

Después de aquello, juegan un poco conmigo, hablan y me dan de comer. Pasado un rato, se despiden de Roy y Riza y se van. Me siento en el regazo de mi dueña, que se pone a rellenar unos papeles. Su compañero se sienta junto a ella y la observa.

\- Debes controlar ese temperamento – le dice, seria -, o nos meterás en un problema.

\- Lo sé – suspira -. Gracias por sacarnos del atolladero… - baja mucho la voz – Te daría un beso, pero… ya sabes – se recuesta en el respaldo de su silla y coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza. Qué pintas de vago tiene.

\- Trabaja duro para llegar a Capitán General y poder hacerlo – sonríe -, aunque a mi abuelo le quede mucha cuerda.

\- El viejo nos adora, seguro que en algún momento nos puede ayudar – ríe, feliz -, y cuando llegue ese momento… - acerca su boca al oído de Riza – tendrás uno como el de Acero. O más bonito.

Riza detiene su pluma y se queda mirando a Roy. Parece que se ha quedado sin aliento. Se miran por unos instantes y ambos enrojecen un poco. Traga saliva y vuelve a su trabajo.

\- Ahora soy yo la que se ha tenido que aguantar – dice, algo molesta -. Más te vale que lo cumplas.

\- No lo dudes. Pero acompáñame hasta entonces – le pide, levantándose.

\- Hasta el Infierno, si hace falta – sonríe, sin levantar la vista de los papeles -. Ya te lo dije.

Roy vuelve a su mesa y se pone a leer y escribir en papeles, como Riza. De vez en cuando se miran. Riza me acaricia mientras trabaja y tiene una sonrisa que no se le borra en toda la mañana. La misma sonrisa que Roy.

Ojalá estos días sigan para siempre. Los quiero mucho a los dos.

Fin


End file.
